Throughout the year, people entertain outside and in open spaces where guests will select, take and open or pour a beverage into a container or drink a beverage out of its original container, such as a can or bottle. If the get-together is outside or even sometimes in a home or building, the drinks can get dust, dirt or bugs in them.
In addition, wine charms have become popular, in that at parties, someone will take a specific wine charm, put it on his or her glass and use it to identify his or her glass throughout the event. These charms are ideal, because guests don't have to waste wine or use multiple glasses during the event, but instead can have one glass and use it throughout the night with the knowledge that the wine in the glass has not been consumed by anyone else.
To this end, it would be desirable to develop, produce and utilize a small, but effective system and apparatus for covering a beverage container that is currently in use by the person drinking the beverage. It would also be useful if systems and apparatus were able to be identified to the user, so that someone drinking a similar drink doesn't mistake his or her container for another one.